Aunque no sea conmigo
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Songfic presentando para la Guerra Florida 2010. Albert y Candy estan a un dia de casarse, pero se les olvido invitar a alguien muy importante para ambos, sin embargo este personaje hara acto de presencia en la iglesia.


**Aunque no sea conmigo**

Había caminado casi toda la noche, necesitaba hacerlo, poner en orden sus ideas, sus sentimientos, sabia muy bien que, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto, que en otros tiempos le hubiese parecido algo descabellado y hasta cierto punto humillante, si por que no decirlo, esto era humillante, pero lo haría, ya no había marcha atrás, tenia que hacerlo o pasar el resto de su vida preguntándose ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?

Llego al mediodía a la ciudad de Chicago, alquilo una habitación en un hotel barato, para no llamar la atención, no quería que la prensa se enterara que estaba en la ciudad, de seguro toda la familia estaría al pendiente de los diarios, al igual que lo había hecho él desde que se entero de quien era en realidad su "mejor" amigo. Jamás le paso por la mente que aquel chico, seria en realidad su protector, su benefactor y dentro de algunas horas su esposo.

Aun le parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado dos años, se le hacia mucho tiempo y a la vez tan poco para olvidar un amor, al menos un amor verdadero, como el suyo, como el nuestro… ahora pienso que solo es un amor como el mío, yo no he podido olvidarme de ti, no te he olvidado Candy.

Ella daba vueltas en su cama, desde hacia varias noches padecía de insomnio, la verdad desde hacia muchos meses, por mas que intentara dormir no lograba conseguirlo, se levantaba y buscaba algo en lo cual entretenerse pero todo era inútil, la situación había empeorado en las ultimas semana, al parecer la cercanía de su boda la perturbaba mucho mas, pero esta noche la desesperación la llevaba hasta el limite de sus fuerzas, sentía que no podía mas, que quería salir de ese lugar y correr, correr como cuando era niña, cuando era libre y no tenia idea de lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser el amor, cuando soñaba con una familia, con amigos… con esposo al que quisiera, aunque no tuviese idea de lo que era ese sentimiento. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez mas, las dejo salir en silencio y estas rodaron hasta la almohada.

Cerro los ojos y a su mente llegaron sin poder evitarlo las imágenes que se había convertido en su dolorosa tortura, era maravilloso recordarlo, sentirlo cerca al menos de esta forma, pero la realidad llega a ella golpeándola con todo su poderío, haciéndole entender que todo eso era pasado, que era un imposible, que no existía la mas mínima posibilidad de un futuro juntos, él debía cumplir con su deber y ahora ella también debía hacerlo, no podía destruir las ilusiones de su prometido, eso seria imperdonable, después de todo este tiempo a su lado, apoyándola, cuidando de ella, de todo lo que le ha entregado… no, no podía dar marcha atrás, ya lo había decidido, lo haría aunque en ello se le fueran los pocos recuerdos que la mantenía atada a él.

- ¿Cómo estarás Terry? – Se pregunto la rubia en voz alta y dejando salir un suspiro de lo más hondo de su pecho, al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Se levanto y camino hasta el tocador, se sentó y observo su reflejo detenidamente, paso así un tiempo que no pudo calcular. Unos tímidos rayos de sol intentaban atravesar las delgadas cortinas, iluminado poco a poco la estancia, era otoño y de seguro llovería, la noche anterior la llovizna duro hasta pasada la medianoche, el sol ese día no saldría, al parecer se encontraba igual que ella sumido en la oscuridad.

- ¡Buenos días Candy! – La saludo Annie con emoción.

La rubia no escucho cuando esta entro.

- Annie, buenos días – Respondió ella tratando de mostrar felicidad.

- Toque la puerta un par de veces y como no respondías, decidí entrar, te creía dormida. – Le mencionaba al tiempo que se acercaba para abrir las cortinas por completo y aprovechar la poca claridad de la aurora.

- Lo siento, no escuche. – Respondió la rubia acomodándose con cuidado el cabello.

- No te preocupes, pero tenemos mucho trabajo, la ceremonia en un par de horas y aun no hemos siquiera empezado, le pediré a Dorothy que te prepare el baño mientras me encargo de arreglar tu tocado. – La morena hablaba con su habitual energía, caminaba de un lugar a otro, Candy solo la seguía con la mirada.

Dos horas después el trabajo estaba terminado, la novia lucia hermosa, como un sol de primavera, el vestido era un verdadero sueño, el velo maravilloso, todo en ella la convertida en la novia perfecta, todo excepto sus ojos, estos se encontraban opacos, aunque Annie hizo milagros con el maquillaje, las sombras debajo de ellos no desaparecieron por completo, la verdad no era un detalle relevante, muchas novias no logran conciliar el sueño la noche antes de su boda.

- Luces… luces bellísima Candy… ¡Dios, verdaderamente bella! – Menciono la morena, al tiempo que caminaba a su alrededor para cuidar todos los detalles.

- Gracias Annie, todo esto es tu obra. – Contesto la novia tratando de sonreír.

- Nada de eso, tú eres hermosa amiga, yo solo aporte algunas cosas, Albert se va a morir cuando te vea, ¡No va a caber en si cuando te vea entrar a la iglesia! – La joven se encontraba tan emocionada que casi daba brincos.

La rubia bajo la mirada en ese momento y lucho con todas sus fuerzas por contener el llanto.

- ¿Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto de inmediato Annie que la conocía como la palma de su mano.

- No, no es nada Annie, estoy bien, deben ser los nervios. – Respondió la rubia levantando la mirada.

- Claro, entiendo… Candy no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Albert es un hombre maravilloso, te ama y estoy segura que te dará el tiempo que sea necesario, en caso que lo necesites, pero amiga… no debes tener miedo, entregarse al hombre que amas es lo mas maravilloso que existe en el mundo. ¿Tú lo amas verdad Candy?

Candy seguía en silencio y una lágrima se escapo traicionándola.

- Candy ¿Estas segura de esta decisión? ¿Seguro te quiere casar con Albert? – Annie le pregunto con insistencia, la chica notaba a su amiga perturbada y temía que fueran algo mas que nervios.

- Annie… Albert… Albert me ha dado tanto, ha estado conmigo siempre, yo lo quiero mucho… él. – La chica titubeaba y no le sostenía la mirada a la morena.

- ¿Lo amas? – Inquirió de nuevo, con tono serio.

- Annie, yo quiero mucho a Albert y estoy segura que llegare a amarlo como él se lo merece, por favor, no me angusties con todas esa pregunta, yo… yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero ser feliz, ya no quiero seguir pensando en imposibles. – Respondió Candy caminado hasta la ventana.

- Pensando en imposibles, en Terry ¿No es así? Candy por favor, no te hagas esto amiga, no te condenes – Annie camino hasta donde se encontraba la rubia y tomándola de las manos le dijo:

- Escúchame bien, Terry no ha anunciado su compromiso con Susana porque aun te ama, él tiene la esperanza que las cosas entre ustedes se solucionen, pero si tu das este paso, no habrá marcha atrás Candy ¿Estas consiente de eso verdad? – Annie la obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

- Si, lo estoy Annie, y se muy bien que si Terry no se decide es porque me ve libre, pero cuando vea que lo nuestro no tiene remedio terminara por aceptar nuestras separación y cumplirá con su deber con Susana, como prometió. – La chica no vacilaba, aunque su voz se quebró en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿Te das cuenta que vuelves a decidir por los dos? – Annie buscaba desesperadamente hacerle ver a su amiga que estaba a punto de cometer un error, ella la hubiese apoyado a ojos cerrados si Candy estuviese en lo correcto, pero era evidente que todo esto no era mas que una farsa.

- Por favor Annie, no me agobies mas con preguntas, solo trato de hacer lo mejor para todos, Susana necesita a Terry y Albert… Albert será mi esposo en minutos, ya pronto todo estará hecho. – Con estas palabras la rubia dejo parada a su amiga junto a la ventana, la morena no pudo evitar ser ella la que ahora derramara una lágrima.

El sol comenzaba a salir, el cielo se empezaba a pintar de purpuras, azules, amarillos, el canto de los pájaros cada vez estaba mas presente, la neblina aun era espesa, la capa que llevaba puesta se encontraba algo mojada en la parte de abajo, por el rocío que aun cubría los montes la noche anterior, hacia frio, pero a él no le importaba, necesitaba llegar, necesitaba estar presente para cuando ella le diera el "Si" para cuando ella le entregara su vida a él.

Empezó a recordar todas esas ocasiones en las cuales ella le hablo de este lugar, de los hermosos paisajes donde había pasado su infancia, del deseo de ambos de caminar un día junto por estos campos tomados de la mano, felices. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y él las dejaba correr con libertad, ya estaba cansado de ocultar su dolor de todo el mundo, en este momento nadie lo veía, tampoco le importaba si lo hacían, ahora solo quería llorar.

Las notas de la marcha nupcial llenaron el aire de la hermosa capilla, por decisión de los novios la ceremonia se celebraría en Lakewood, solo asistirían a ella los mas allegados, los familiares y amigos mas cercanos, esos que estuvieron con ellos siempre, que les demostraron su incondicionalidad, aquellos que de verdad los apreciaban; claro no todo podía ser perfecto, entre los invitados se encontraban los Leagan, la Tía Abuela insistió en que ellos estuviesen presentes pues eran parte de la familia.

Elisa y Neil miraban la escena con fastidio, ninguno de los dos quería estar presente, pero su madre los obligó, la mujer tampoco deseaba estar en ese lugar, pero no hacerlo seria una grave afrenta a Emilia Elroy y eso jamás.

Todos voltearon a ver a la novia, la joven se veía hermosa, radiante, parecía un ángel, el sol luchaba contra la espesa neblina por aportar un poco de brillo, algunos rayos que lograba traspasarla se colaban a través de los enormes vitrales del recinto creado un hermoso espectáculo de colores tenues, que se reflejaban en los presente y que en este momento danzaba en espirales alrededor de la novia.

Albert se encontraba parado junto al altar acompañado por Archie, su sonrisa, bien podía opacar los débiles intentos que hacia el sol, él iluminaba la estancia mucho mas, esta feliz, de eso no cabía duda.

Candy caminaba despacio, se obligo a mirar a los ojos del chico y sonreír, debía sonreír, él se lo merecía.

Él tenia la mirada puesta en sus pies, observaba como estos luchaban por seguir adelante, sin importar nada mas que llegar hasta donde ella estaba, verla de nuevo, verla por ultima vez. Sus ojos vislumbraron al fin la capilla en medio de rosales, iluminada por el sol, se sintió preso de una angustia insoportable, sus pies le pedían velocidad, todo su cuerpo se lleno de fuerza, de decisión, apresuro el paso, con la mirada fija en aquel lugar.

No lograba entender como su cuerpo había dejado la pesadez que lo cubría desde hacia dos años, no sentía el suelo debajo de sus pies, era como si volara, su capa no era pesada, su cansancio desapareció por completo, nunca había estado mas despierto y consiente en toda su vida a como lo estaba en este instante.

Los rayos del sol brillaban cada vez con mas fuerza, el aire era mas liviano, sus hermoso ojos azules brillaban como en otros tiempo, con solo estar cerca de ella, la vida había regresado a él, lo haría, estaba seguro de ello, le diría todo lo que siente, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a nuestros hermanos Albert y Candice… - El sacerdote daba inicio a estas palabras, pero fue interrumpido.

Terry llego abriendo la puerta de par en par, todos los presentes voltearon a ver cuando escucharon el estruendo que hicieron las viejas puertas de la iglesia.

Albert se tenso de inmediato, Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, él estaba allí, estaba allí, su corazón se acelero a una velocidad poco prudente para un ser humano, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su boca se seco, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Emilia Elroy no entendía muy bien la situación, pero esto era inaceptable, como era posible que este hombre entrara de esta forma, interrumpiendo un acto sagrado, acaso era un demente, la mujer hizo un movimiento a George para que lo sacara, pero Albert lo evito, lo miro indicándole que se quedara en donde estaba, Archie intento hacerlo lo mismo, pero la mano de su esposa lo detuvo.

- Annie ¿Qué haces, no ves que ese tipo quiere arruinar todo? – Pregunto el joven molesto.

- No, Archie déjalo, no hagas nada amor, por favor. – La chica lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, no por que temiera que Terry le hiciera algo a su esposo, sino porque tenia la esperanza que todo terminara bien, al menos para él y para Candy.

- ¡Vaya, veo que invitaron a todos sus amigos! A todos menos a mí. Bueno para que vean que yo si los recuerdo he venido a felicitarlos. – Al fin hablo el actor, su voz retumbo en todo el lugar.

El sacerdote quería intervenir, pero Albert lo detuvo también, Candy no lograba coordinar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo era consiente de la presencia de Terry.

- _Candy__… __mi__querida__Candy,__no__sabes__cuanto__me__alegra__verte__bien,__verte__feliz,__veo__que__el__tiempo__logro__sanar__las__heridas__… __tus__heridas,__pensar__que__yo__aun__seguía__esperando__el__día__en__que__te__decideras__a__volver,__a__volver__y__ser__feliz__como__antes,__como__antes__fuimos__¿Recuerdas?__ – _El chico no le quietaba la mirada de encima a ella, la veía fijamente a los ojos, su voz sonaba triste, llena de dolor, de rabia.

_-__Sé__que__sufriste__Candy,__sé__que__al__igual__que__yo__sufriste__por__estar__lejos,__por__la__soledad,__sé__que__no__respondías__mis__carta,__porque__luchabas__por__olvidarme.__¿Por__qué__tenias__miedo?__¿A__que__le__temías__Candy?__ – _Terry se había olvidado por completo de los demás presentes en el lugar, solo era consiente de ella, solo ella.

- Terry yo… yo… - Candy intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían, solo lagrimas de sus ojos que parecían una fuente.

_- Yo no he dejado de quererte un solo día, estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado Candy, siempre, estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a acosta de la mía. _

- Por favor Terry, no sigas por favor. – La chica se ahogaba por el llanto.

- _No__por__favor__no__llores,__no__llores__amor,__yo__quiero__que__seas__feliz,__de__verdad__Candy__quiero__que__seas__feliz.__Si__me__dices__que__ahora__tienes__tan__solo__la__mitad__del__gran__amor__que__aun__te__tengo,__puedes__jurar__que__al__que__te__tiene__lo__bendigo,__quiero__que__seas__feliz,__aunque__no__sea__conmigo._

- _No__me__importa__ser__desdichado,__no__me__importa__que__tu__felicidad__sea__acosta__de__la__mía,__tú__me__diste__más__lo__que__un__día__espere__tener,__me__enseñaste__lo__que__se__sentía__ser__importante__para__alguien,__ser__amado__por__alguien.__Yo__no__puedo__pedirte__mas,__solo__que__seas__feliz,__si__quien__esta__a__tu__lado__te__da__el__amor__que__te__mereces,__entonces,__se__feliz__amor,__se__feliz__aunque__no__sea__conmigo._ – A estas alturas el joven dejaba que su llanto corriera libre por su rostro, su voz suplicaba, al igual que lo hizo aquella noche en el hospital de Nueva York, en aquella escaleras, donde perdió no solo el amor de su vida, donde también murió su alma; su corazón se desgarraba, se rompía en mil pedazos, todo su ser se astillaba como una copa de cristal cuando es lanzada al suelo.

Annie lloraba sin poder evitarlo, ¿Qué estaba esperando Candy? ¿Acaso necesitaba de una prueba mayor de amor por parte de Terry? Nadie en esta vida la va a amar tanto como él.

Candy estaba muda, no lograba decir nada, solo lloraba, sin poder detenerse, era como si un rio se hubiese desbordado dentro de ella, le dolía cada parte del cuerpo, le dolían las manos, los pies, los labios, todo su ser sufría por ver como estaba perdiendo al dueño de su vida. Pero no podía moverse, no podía hablar, quería correr hacia él y su cuerpo no respondía, no, no era su cuerpo, era su mente la que la mantenía allí parada, congelada sin poder hacer nada, era su mente que le decía que debía cumplir con su deber, que debía quedarse con Albert, que ella no podía lastimarlo, ¡Candy, no seas idiota! ¿Acaso no ves como estas haciendo sufrir a Terry?

El joven cerro los ojos, se dejo derrotar, ella no hablo, ella no le dijo nada, ya no lo quería, todo estaba acabado, no quedaba nada de ellos, nada.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y sin dejar salir la voz de su garganta articulo con los labios.

- Te amo. – Después de esto salió por la puerta.

Dejando a todos atónitos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, los Leagan no fueron la excepción, Elisa miraba con envidia a Candy y al mismo tiempo con rabia, era una estúpida, no, no era interesada, lo único que quería era la fortuna de los Andley, eso era todo, trepadora.

Albert miraba a la chica con cuidado, él también se encontraba mal, pero debía guardar la calma, debía permanecer tranquilo.

- Candy, Candy mírame, mírame por favor. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ella reacciono y lo miro a los ojos a través de las lágrimas, temblaba como una hoja, no pudo decir nada, no sabia lo que le pasaba, se quería morir, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y desaparecer.

- William, creo que debemos continuar y olvidar este episodio tan desagradable. – Menciono Emilia Elroy.

El joven no respondió, seguía con la mirada puesta en los ojos de la chica.

- Padre necesito hablar con Candy, a solas. – Dijo el chico mirando al sacerdote.

- Por supuesto, pasa por acá por favor Albert. – Contesto el hombre señalando un pasillo.

Después de eso los novios desaparecieron, dejando tras de si una nueva ola de murmullos.

- ¡Candy! – Dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos.

- Al… Albert yo… yo… no puedo, no puedo. – Fue lo único que logro decir, pero fue suficiente para que el rubio comprendiera a lo que se refería.

- Lo sé, aun lo amas, nunca has dejado de hacerlo Candy, lo sabia, pero confiaba en que mi amor seria suficiente para los dos, que lograría hacer que lo olvidaras algún día, creo que estaba equivocado… pero aun estamos a tiempo, ve a buscarlo Candy, habla con él, dile lo que sientes. – Le joven luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos, luchaba por parecer fuerte.

- Yo no puedo hacerlo, no esta bien, yo debo quedarme contigo. – Los sentimientos de la joven eran una enorme maraña.

- Candy, yo no quiero que te quedes conmigo por deber, no quiero que te condenes a vivir una mentira, que termines condenándonos a ambos a una vida sin sentido, creo que ninguno de los tres no los merecemos, Terry te ama, vino por ti, no lo dejes irse, no permitas que el amor se te escape de nuevo. – ¡Por Dios Candy! Sal de este lugar de inmediato antes de que me arrepienta y me aferre a ti por el resto de mi vida. Pensaba el chico al tiempo que se alejaba de ella.

- ¿Y tu? – Le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como el joven abría una de las ventanas del lugar, para que ella saliera sin ser vista por nadie.

- Yo estaré bien, alguien tiene que distraerlos, ahora ve. – Con estas palabras le extendió la mano para ayudarla a huir.

Antes de irse Candy camino hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, con tanta fuerza, que el joven sentía que una parte de ella se quedaba allí con él.

Antes de cerrar la ventana le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. La vio alejarse corriendo a través de los rosales, que comenzaban a perder sus primeras rosas, cuando la perdió de vista se encamino de nuevo hasta la nave.

Todo el mundo hizo silencio cuando lo vieron salir, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Annie, ella sabia lo que eso significaba, pero trato de disimular por respeto a los demás.

- Sres. Les agradezco su paciencia y lamento mucho tener que informales que la boda se ha cancelado. – Sin mas el rubio salió caminando a través del corredor dejando tras de si una nueva y aun mayor ola de rumores.

- William, espera, espera. – Menciono Emilia Elroy caminando a paso apresurado detrás del joven.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo esto? – Pregunto en tono molesto.

- Es exactamente lo que acabas de escuchar Tía, no hay matrimonio, Candy y yo decidimos cancelarlo.

- Esto no puede ser posible ¿Dónde esta ella? – Inquirió de nuevo la mujer sin poder disimular su molestia.

- Buscando su felicidad. – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

La chica corría a toda prisa, buscaba con la mirada y no lograba divisarlo, quería gritar pero tal vez no era prudente, de seguro la Tía abuela o Archie la estaban buscando, los zapatos le molestaba mucho, se detuvo manteniéndose agachada un poco para evitar ser vista, se los quito, el vestido tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero con este no se podía hacer nada, mira a todas parte y salió corriendo de nuevo. Llevaba varios minutos así y comenzó a desesperarse, no lo encontraba ¿Y si ya se había marchado? ¿Si había regresado a Nueva york? La angustia se apoderaba cada vez mas de ella, deseaba gritar, llamarlo, le parecía estar corriendo en círculos, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas, para colmo parecía que una tormenta se acercaba. Ya al borde de la desesperación, escucho las campanas de la iglesia, no puede ser, ¿Por qué las tocan? La chica quería regresar a ver, pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco, una melodía que reconoció de inmediato comenzó a llenar el aire, no estaba lejos, comenzó a buscar y lo vio en lo alto de una de las colinas, sentado debajo de un árbol.

- Lo hizo, se caso con él. – Se dijo el joven en voz alta, la capilla se encontraba detrás de donde él estaba, no se volvería, no voltearía a mirar como la perdía, como ella salía de ese lugar siendo de otro. Saco de su bolsillo la vieja armónica y comenzó a tocarla, la misma melodía que tocara cuando se despidió de ella en el Colegio, esta vez las notas eran mas tristes, esta vez, el dolor era mas profundo, ahora no había regreso, la vida no le daba segunda oportunidades a él, desde hacia mucho lo sabia, pero hoy esa verdad lo golpeaba con mas fuerza.

- ¡Neil! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Acaso estas loco? – Pregunto Elisa, viendo como el joven tocaba las campanas, con una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro.

- Claro que no quería hermanita, pero me encanta la idea de hacer sufrir un poquito mas a Grandchester, si él aun esta cerca, pensara que la boda se llevo a cabo y se marchara de inmediato, si corremos con suerte, tal vez Candy no lo encuentre ¿No crees? – Menciono él con malicia.

- La verdad tienes razón, pero ya deja a esos dos en paz, ya me canse de estar siempre viviendo la vida de otros, quiero vivir la mía, quiero encontrar mi camino, lejos de Candy, Terry, Albert, de todos. – Menciono la chica con la mirada perdida en los rosales y dejo salir un suspiro.

Candy corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, corriendo como si en ello se le fuese la vida. Cuando se vio cerca de él, bajo un poco el ritmo y trato de calmarse, de seguro lucia como una loca.

- ¡Terry! – Fue lo único que logro salir de su boca.

Él seguía con los ojos cerrado y las lágrimas brotaban de ellos con total libertad.

- ¿Terry? – Hablo ella de nuevo, esta vez preguntando. Él reacciono de inmediato, no era su imaginación, ella estaba allí, ¿Cómo era posible? Se levanto de inmediato, quedando uno frente al otro.

- ¡Candy! – Dijo apenas en un susurro, llevando su mano a la mejilla de la joven, aun no salía de su asombro, ella le sonrió y también coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de él.

Terry la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la amarro en un abrazo, no quería perderla, si esto era un sueño, no dejaría que la realidad se la arrebatara de nuevo. Ella hizo lo mismo, se aferro a él, como un náufrago a un leño, por instinto, por necesidad, por amor, por deseo, ninguno de los dos lo supo, pero sus bocas se buscaron de inmediato, se buscaron y se encontraron fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, desesperado, necesitado, querían en ese beso entregarse por completo, querían decir mediante sus labios, todo aquello que el corazón había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta una fina lluvia comenzó a caer cubriéndolo a los dos, al fin Candy se separo un poco de él para tomar aire, su rostro estaba sonrojado, un calor se apoderaba de ella, bajo la mirada llena de vergüenza. Terry por su parte no lograba controlar su corazón, su pulso iba a mil por minuto, hermosa, estaba hermosa, mucho mas de lo que él hubiese llegado a imaginar algún día, las fotografías no le hacían justicia, no podían captar la magia que sus ojos verdes desbordaban. Coloco una mano debajo de su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba verla, creer que no era un sueño. Ella coloco sus manos con timidez sobre el pecho de él, pudo sentir un calor que atravesaba la delgada tela de su camisa.

- Debemos irnos, viene una tormenta. – Señalo ella.

- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto temiendo que el lugar más cercano era la mansión de los Andley.

- Conozco un lugar, vamos. – Respondió ella al tiempo, que lo tomaba de la mano y corrían juntos.

Minutos después lograron divisar una gran casa con aspecto abandonado, apresuraron el paso, Candy corrió a una de las ventanas y volvió con algo parecido a una llave, abrió y ambos entraron, se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza, la chica busco y encendió una lámpara de gas, luego camino hasta donde se encontraba la chimenea y prendió el fuego, Terry llego hasta donde ella y comenzó a lanzar leños para avivar las llamas, el frio comenzó a desaparecer y el aire se volvió cálido de inmediato. La chica se volvió para mirarlo, él tenía los ojos fijos en su rostro.

- Terry yo… - Ella quiso decir algo pero él la detuvo, colocando un dedo en sus labios. Un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir el toque del joven, lo miro sorprendida no solo por la reacción de él, si por la suya, por como su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia.

- No digas nada… solo déjame verte. – Dijo sentándose junto al fuego sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

Candy no sabia como actuar, su mirada se fundía en la de Terry, de pronto sus ojos captaron los labios del joven y sintió un deseo inmenso por besarlo de nuevo, quería volver a sentir lo que tan solo minutos había sentido, ese huracán que se desato dentro de ella, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo, no era correcto, bajo la mirada avergonzada por sus pensamientos.

- No, no dejes de mirarme, no tiene idea de todas las veces que desee tenerte así, de perderme en tus ojos Candy. – Dijo él tomando el rostro de la chica.

De este modo pasaron varios minutos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose, redescubriendo todo aquello que habían olvidado, observando los nuevos rasgos que los años les habían otorgado, dejando atrás el recuerdo de los adolescente que se despidieron una noche en Nueva York.

Ella intento levantarse, el chico vio su intensión y se coloco de pie primero para ayudarla, le extendió la mano y ella la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Debemos quitarnos esta ropa… - La chica no había finalizado la frase cuando vio una mirada extraña en el rostro del joven, de inmediato capto que no era extraña, en realidad ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, se sonrojo de inmediato y agrego.

- Esta mojada y nos podemos resfriar, aquí debe haber algo que podamos usar. – mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿De quien es esta casa? – Pregunto viendo que la chica la conocía muy bien y aunque se veía un poco descuidada no estaba abandonada.

- De los Andley, era de la madre de Anthony, pero desde que ella enfermo la llevaron a la casa principal y esta quedo cerrada, después de su muerte, quedo relegada al olvido, de vez en cuando alguien viene. – Respondió ella al tiempo que entraba a una de las habitaciones.

- ¡Lo sabia! aquí hay unas cobijas, frazadas, almohadas, bueno tal vez… - La chica se detuvo, en realidad nada de esto servía, no había nada decente para colocarse, lo peor era que el tiempo cada vez empeoraba mas.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, de seguro encontraremos utilidad a este monto de trapos viejos. – Señalo él con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió ante el comentario, le entrego la mitad de las cosas y al ver la cara de desconcierto que él colocaba, ella reía ahora abiertamente. Terry hizo lo mismo, reía después de casi dos años, de nuevo reía, junto a ella, a ella que lucia hermosa, que a pesar de estar hecha un desastre no dejaba de ser la mujer más bella del mundo.

Él bajo primero, enrollo una sabana en su cintura y utilizo una frazada como abrigo para cubrir su torso, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda. Candy lucho por largo rato con las sabanas y termino por colocarse una alrededor y otro encima, cubriéndose por completo de cuello a pies. Lo vio sentado junto a la chimenea, había acercado un mueble y coloco varios cojines, junto a unas cobijas que seguro le sobraron. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como luchaba por mantener la frazada en su sitio.

Ella camino hasta donde se estaba y dudo por un momento que hacer, él la miro a los ojos e hizo un ademan para que se sentara junto a él. Ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, veían como el fuego reflejaba figuras en ambos cuerpos, ella comenzaba sentirse nerviosa ¿Qué debía hacer o decir? ¿Debía hablar de Susana? Él aun no lo mencionaba, pero tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba saber.

- ¿Cómo esta Susana? – Pregunto ya sin poder evitarlo.

- Bien, ella… ella dejara el país en un par de días, se marcha a Francia. – Menciono algo sorprendido ante la interrogante.

- ¿Se marcha a Francia? – Candy sintió un dolor alojarse en el pecho, si ella se va, seguro él también lo hará, sentía que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos de nuevo.

- Si, su madre y ella se mudaran a ese país, tienen familiares allá, además Susana desea rehacer su vida, retomar el teatro, un amigo le encontró cupo en uno que da oportunidades a gente discapacitada en Paris, aunque ella a demostrado ser mas que capaz en los últimos meses, la verdad no la reconocería si la viese ahora. – Señalo él en tono calmado.

- ¿Y tú? – Pregunto la chica con voz quebrada.

- ¿Yo? Yo sigo en lo mío Candy, dedicando mi vida al teatro, entregándome por completo, viviendo la vida de alguien mas noche tras noche, es la única forma de luchar contra la realidad, fingir que no soy yo. – El chico se puso serio de pronto. Ella sintió el cambio y se acerco un poco para mirarlo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, la verdad dudo que eso ayude de algo, vivir una mentira es… es horrible Terry, yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, estuve apunto de arruinar todo, pensaba que siendo otra encontraría una salida… que me… - Candy se detuvo, no sabia si era prudente seguir hablando de eso.

- Me olvidarías. – Agrego él. Ella bajo la vista apenada.

- Me estaba engañando. – Respondió ella con voz apenas audible, luego lo miro a los ojos, él extendió su mano para acercarla, ella la acepto de inmediato, le encanta esa sensación de sentirse protegida, de sentirse segura a su lado.

- Nos estábamos engañando. – Menciono él, una vez que la chica se acomodo a su lado y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del actor. Podía escuchar el ritmo acompasado de su corazón, su respiración calmada, sentir el calor de su cuerpo aun a través de la frazada, su perfume, el mismo que recordaba de cuando estaban en el colegio, él la rodeo con sus brazos y ella cerro los ojos. ¡Dios por favor, haz que esto no sea un sueño! Se decía la joven en pensamientos. Él le dio un beso en la frente y ella abrió los ojos, levanto la vista y miraba fijos los de él, se perdía en el azul intenso de la mirada del chico, observaba su rostro detallando cada rasgo, de nuevo su mirada se detuvo en los labios de este, sentirlo tan cerca y verlo así, habían hecho que el calor de su cuerpo se triplicara.

Él se fundía en los enormes ojos verdes de ella, las pecas aun seguían ahí, quedaban muy pocas visibles, pero allí estaba, recordar el apodo que utilizaba con ella, lo hizo sonreír, siguió la línea de su nariz y detuvo si mirada en sus labios, cuanto los deseaba, cuanto deseaba sentirlos de nuevo, su corazón se acelero de repente, la miro de nuevo y vio que ella también observaba los suyos, tal vez pensaba lo mismo que él. No quiso pensar solo sentir así que se arriesgo y tomándola por la barbilla, comenzó a besarla, besos suaves, tiernos, solo roce de labios, y sin embargo capaces de hacer que su pulso se disparara, ella llevo una de sus manos al cuello del chico y lo atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, no entendía porque pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

Las manos de él abandonaron el rostro de la chica y bajaron hasta su espalda, ayudándola en el afán de acortar la distancia entre ambos, sus besos cada vez reclamaban mas territorio, ella entendió la demanda y abrió la boca para dejar que él entrara en ella, cuando sintió la lengua de Terry rozando la suya, algo en su vientre dio un vuelco, haciendo que su cuerpo entero vibrara, abrió mas la boca e intento ella también hacer lo que él hacia, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas irregular, el calor de su cuerpo crecía a cada segundo.

Ella estaba dejando que la tomara, le entregaba su labios, dejando que los probara, los usara a su antojo, con timidez intentaba seguir el ritmo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la gruesa tela, la sentía temblar cuando el giraba su lengua dentro de su boca, con cada avance, de pronto sentí que necesitaba mas de ella, deseaba mucho mas de ella, pero no estaba bien, no ahora.

Candy para, no puedes seguir, no esta bien, debes controlarte, le decía una voz en su interior, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería dejar de sentirlo, de pronto él fue bajando el ritmo y ella aprovecho para seguir a su conciencia y detenerse.

- Lo siento Candy, no debí… no estaba bien. – Las palabras se entrecortaban debido a lo agitado de la respiración.

- No te preocupes, lo sé… yo también me perdí un momento, es que… yo… yo nunca… no había actuado así. - Menciono y su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo, tenía la mirada en sus manos.

- Lo sé, no tienes que apenarte por ello, no es nada de que debas avergonzarte Candy. – Menciono el abrazándola y colocándola en la misma posición que tenia antes.

Después de un momento la chica se separo un poco e intento ponerse de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Terry sin comprender que hacia.

- No puedo dormir, la verdad hace mucho que deje de dormir bien, pero…

- ¿Pero? – inquirió el joven de nuevo observando como ella caminaba de un lugar a otro.

- Nada, es solo que no puedo dormir, tal vez será mejor que suba y… Él se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde ella se encontraba, Candy sentía que ese calor regresaba con solo verlo, con solo sentirlo cerca.

- Si subes te congelaras, aquí al menos no hace frio ¿Sucede algo? – Terry tomo las manos de la chica y estas estaban frías, Candy temblaba ligeramente. Ella negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

- Mírame, Candy por favor, mírame. - Le dijo colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla para verla a los ojos. Estos estaba a punto de desbordarse, ella parpadeo y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Terry… yo no quiero apartarme de ti… no quiero que estemos lejos de nuevo… quiero quedarme contigo, yo… yo te amo, te amo. - ¡Dios que hermoso se sentía decirlo! que maravilloso era decirle que lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás pensó amar a nadie, y él estaba allí, con ella.

- Yo también te amo, nunca nos vamos a separar, nunca, te amo Candy, te amo. – Su corazón quería estallar de felicidad, quería salir disparado de su pecho y gritarle al mundo entero que era feliz, tan feliz que era mucho mejor que todos los sueños que tuvo y se habían roto dos años atrás.

Él la tomo y la comenzó a besarla, ella le respondió de igual forma porque lo deseaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir sus labios de nuevo, las frazadas que cubrían sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, quedando solo con las sabanas que cubrían parte de sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto, ahora las manos de ella corrían libre por la piel del joven y las de él se aferraba a la cintura de ella, cada toque de las manos de Candy lo estaban volviéndolo loco, sus labios desean algo mas que su boca, abrió los ojos y poso la vista en el blanco y largo cuello de la chica y sin querer evitarlo, bajo hasta este para besarlo, ella dejo salir un gemido, actuando sin saber si por instinto o por voluntad propia, hizo lo mismo que él, con su boca ahora libre comenzó a rozar a penas el cuello del chico, él bajo por el hombro y ella hizo lo mismo, él sentía que estaba llegando al limite de su autocontrol, pero le era imposible alejarse de ella, sus manos recorrían su espalda, apretándola con si, pudo sentir sus senos, fue consiente que a sus cuerpos solos los separaba las delgadas sabanas, sintió de inmediato una parte de su cuerpo tensarse, debía detenerse ahora.

Todo dentro de ella eran un tornado, las emociones giraban sin control dentro de sus ser, no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo a él, vivirlo a él, amarlo.

Él fue disminuyendo las caricias y los besos, tenía que controlarse, debía hacerlo por ella, este no era el momento, aunque deseara con todos sus fuerzas hacerla suya, en ese instante no podía.

- No te detengas Terry. – Menciono ella con la voz ronca por el deseo, se aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, él sintió un miedo, ese miedo que da la certeza de saber a lo que ella se refería, él lo desea, cuando lo quería.

- Candy ¿Estas segura de esto? – Le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. – Ella respondió sin vacilar, eso lo lleno a él de confianza.

- Te amo Terry, quiero entregarme a ti por completo, no puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que siento, deja que lo haga con todo mí ser. - La joven reclamo la boca del actor y se fundió en ella, esta vez él no se limito y la beso con tal pasión que dolía, estaban sin aire, el fuego que ardía en la chimenea no era nada comparado con el que se desbordaba de sus cuerpos.

Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos, era verdad, ninguno de los dos dudaba, ambos deseaban entregarse por completo, sin límites, sin espera. Candy dejo caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo que a estas alturas ya estaba desarmada. Los ojos de él centellaron al ver la figura de la rubia desnuda, era… era… no existían palabras en el mundo para describir una perfección como esta. Ella bajo la vista, él camino hasta ella, se arrodillo y comenzó a besar el vientre de la joven, sus besos eran suaves, acariciaba su abdomen con los labios, tenia los ojos cerrado, aspiraba el olor de su piel, ella tenia los ojos cerrado, su pecho se movía al compas de su agitada respiración, con manos nerviosas acariciaba el rostro de Terry, acariciaba su cabello, sus hombros.

Él se levanto y dejo caer la sabana que lo cubría, la chica fue consiente de esto y evito bajar la vista, todo esto era demasiado para sus sentidos, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, pidiéndoles a gritos aferrarse a él. Cuando sintió el roce de su pecho fuerte y duro contra sus senos, un gemido salió de su garganta, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y cerro los ojos, el acorto la distancia entre ambos, sus manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de Candy, haciéndola vibrar a cada toque, él mismo temblaba a cada roce de las manos de la chica, ella lo estaba haciendo sentir sensaciones que jamás pensó podían existir. Con calma la llevo hasta las frazadas colocadas frente a la chimenea, ella se recostó, fue presa del miedo, del deseo, no imagino que esto pudiese pasar algún día, estar así con él.

Terry se coloco a su lado y la observaba, enredo un dedo entre los rizos de la chica, los llevo hasta su rostro.

- ¿Te dije que me encanta como hueles? – Le pregunto dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella negó con la cabeza, sentías demasiadas cosas, su voz no alcanzaba un nivel audible.

- Y ahora me encanta tu sabor. – Con estas palabras bajo un poco y comenzó a besar el pecho de la chica, ella se arqueo sin poder evitarlo, él rodeo su cintura con el brazo y coloco la mano extendida en su espalda para tener libre acceso a su pecho, ella se estremecía a cada beso de él. Si entregarse al hombre que amas es maravilloso, es maravilloso - pensaba Candy.

Terry comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de la rubia, sus manos bajando y se posaron en sus muslos, con suaves pero decididas caricias recorría las piernas de la joven, quien hacia mucho había dejado de pensar y ahora solo sentía. Él se encontraba de nuevo en sus labios, la besa larga y profundamente, mientras con sus manos descubría cada centímetro de piel.

- Te deseo tanto Candy, te amo tanto, quiero entregarte mi vida. – Le decía al oído, mientras su manos subían, buscando la parte mas sensible de la chica, rozándola apenas pudo sentir que ella estaba lista para él.

Sus labios temblaron cuando sintió la mano de Terry llegar a ese lugar que creía únicamente suyo, que pensó que nadie mas podía… pero él le dijo que la amaría sin limites y se lo estaba demostrando, ella también lo amaría sin limites, tomo la mano del chico y acompaño el movimiento que él hacia, lo insto a seguir, cerraba los ojos y gemidos sin control salía de su garganta.

- Terry no puedo mas, me voy a volver loca. – Le decía al oído, con una voz que no parecía la de ella.

- Mírame. – Dijo casi como una orden, ella obedeció y abrió los ojos, él le sonreía, le regalaba la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, sus ojos brillaban, brillaban como jamás los había visto. - Tú también me vuelves loco, te necesito, quiero sentirme en ti Candy. – Menciono y su voz también era distinta.

- Hazlo, hazlo ya. – Dijo ella casi en un ruego. Al tiempo que mordía el labio inferior del chico, este dejo salir un gemido, la miro a los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, no había dudas, ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Él se acomodo despacio entre sus piernas, la miraba a los ojos, la besaba. Solo segundos bastaron para que él entrara, muy despacio, con toda la calma que el deseo le permitía, sintió la resistencia y sus manos aferrarse a él, en el instante en el cual ella dejo de ser la niña para convertirse en su mujer.

Se detuvo y la miraba a los ojos, ella busco su boca y comenzó a besarlo, hizo un movimiento debajo de él, el joven comprendió en ese momento que ella deseaba continuar, con la misma suavidad que su lengua se perdía en su boca, él se movía dentro de ella, abandono sus labios para tomar aire, ambos se susurraban palabras de amor al oído, las caricias no cesaban, los cuerpos temblaban a cada roce, a cada movimiento, sus cuerpos no les pertenecían, seguían sus propios instintos, llevándolos a alturas que nunca imaginaron existiesen, aunque afuera el mundo parecía derrumbarse, ellos creaban uno nuevo en ese preciso momento, sus cuerpos estaba cubiertos de sudor, sus cabellos en desorden. Candy sintió que algo crecía dentro de ella, algo que llegaba a cada rincón de su ser, que parecía querer desbordarse, después de esto una explosión, una explosión que nublo su mirada, que se llevo todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, era como si cayera de un edificio sin oponer resistencia.

Terry sintió como si una inmensa luz lo hubiese cegado, todo su cuerpo tembló, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos para permitir la entrada del aire, sus ojos se humedecieron, era como si una parte de su ser se desprendiera de él y se fundiera en Candy.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados, en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, sus miradas, sus manos, sus labios lo decían todo, ellos se amaban y este amor iba mas allá del lenguaje, este amor era imposible de explicarse con palabras, aun no habían sido creadas las correctas para expresar lo que sus almas sentían en este momento, la intensidad de una entrega total, tan grande que el mundo quedaba pequeño ante ella, no… no existía nada que pudiera compararse con este sentimiento, nada.

Desde ese momento el mundo afuera se derrumbo, ese mundo que les impedía esta juntos, ese que reprochar los actos de amor como el suyo, ese mundo vacio e hipócrita que mira con envidia a dos almas enamoradas, se esfumo, se fue llevándose los miedos, las dudas, el dolor, la soledad. De ahora en adelante ellos estarían juntos sin importar lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran, sin importar las criticas, los reclamos, nada de esto tenia importancia, nunca jamás por nada de este mundo Terry la dejaría ir, ni ella lo abandonaría de nuevo, no existía fuerza capaz de separarlos, porque aun si la muerte llegaba a ellos, mas allá de esta, su amor los cubriría, su amor será eterno, su amor será inmortal. Ellos lo sabían y no necesitaban decirlo con palabras, solo una… solo una.

- TE AMO. – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras sus bocas se buscaban de nuevo encontrándose en un beso, en un pacto, en una entrega, en el amor.

**Fin**

**Natasha Grandchester**

**Guerra Florida 2010**


End file.
